


The one where they share clothes. A SnowBaz Halloween!

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, rainbowrowell - Fandom, simonandbaz, waywardson
Genre: #carryon#snowbaz#simonandbaz #snowbazhalloween #love #waywardson #anywaythewindblows #mornings #gay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: It’s Halloween and Simon and Baz decide to be something other then a devil/dragon and a vampire!
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, simonandbaz - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The one where they share clothes. A SnowBaz Halloween!

Simon  
Last year was my first Halloween with Baz.  
Last year we decided to be a devil and a vampire because what else would we be, right?  
But last year we just passed out candy to the kids that live in our apartment building.  
But this year is different.  
This year Penny got invited to a party by someone from uni and she asked if Baz and I would go.  
Baz obviously said no but I was exited.  
But I convinced him to go eventually....  
anyways so now I'm scrolling through my phone trying to find the perfect costume. I've never been to a Halloween party before I don't really no what to expect.  
I hear the door open and Baz comes in with groceries.  
" Baz what do you think we should be for Halloween?"  
"How about we go as a devil and a vampire?" He says  
I frown at him and shake my head.  
"No, no babe we have to find something cool" I've been calling him babe a few times a week now, I don't really think he notices. 

Baz  
Does he even no how much that one word effects me so much?  
How can I say no to him when he calls me that.  
" Whatever you want Snow" I say  
" that's a very bad thing to say Baz, a very bad thing" he smiles and wanders into his room.  
—//////////////////////////////////  
Baz  
It's the day of the party and Snow still hasn't told me what we're going as. Bunce came home last night with a witch hat and a broom. She's the same thing every year. No surprise there.  
I walk into Simons room and notice his bathroom door is shut. I knock three times and say.  
" Snow, the party is in a hour and you haven't told me what we are being yet"  
I knock again but the door soon opens to reveal him.  
He's wearing my floral suit. It looks a tad to big on him in the legs and a tad to snug on him in the arms. When my eyes sweep over his face I notice he has slicked his hair back. He grabs my mother's scarf and ties it around his head and grabs my sunglasses and places them on over his eyes.  
" Snow, what on earth are you doing, thank heavens Bunce spelled away your wings or that suit would be shredded"  
He starts to walk out of the bathroom and he says  
" Crowley, Snow why is the window open" he goes over to the window and closes it and I just stare.  
He then walks over to his dresser and says  
" Oh I almost forgot"  
He grabs something and places it in his mouth then smiles.  
His mouth is filled with fake fangs and I almost stumble to the floor in laughter.  
" Snow, please can you take that off, we have to leave soon so we have to get ready".  
He takes the teeth out and says  
" I am ready"  
I look at him confused  
" I'm you" he says with a wide smile.  
" Then what am I suppose to be then Snow?"  
He smiles grabs my arm and throws me into the bathroom and shuts the door.  
In the bathroom I'm expecting to see some costume but all I see is a pair of his old jeans and a white shirt with his brown coat.  
" Snow" I yell through the door  
"Yea" he says  
" What is this" I say  
" I'm going as you" he pauses " and your going as me".  
I open the door " No"  
" Why" he says with a pout.  
"Because.... Simon your being idiotic"  
" Pleaseeeeeeee..... babyyyyyy"  
Gosh I really can't say no.  
I go back into the bathroom and change. Of course his pants are to short on me. I roll my eyes.  
I grab a rubber band and tie my hair back.  
When I walk out of the bedroom his face turns into a smile that looks like it hurts. He clasps his hands over his mouth and laughs. I look at him with annoyance and say  
" can we please go now"  
He picks up his fake teeth and takes my hand.  
" Not yet"  
He then goes to his closet and takes out fake red wings ( no where near the size of his real ones) and a red tail.  
" Crowley, no" I say  
" too late" he says and kisses me  
When we are done kissing the wings are on my back and the tail is clipped to my pants. 

Simon  
How is it fair that Baz still looks good even in clothes that are to small in one area and to big in the other. I can tell he doesn't like this at all but the thought that he did this for me just makes me smile. We went into the living room and Penny is fixing her belt when we walk in. When she looks up at us she starts laughing and almost falls to the floor. She picks up her phone and starts taking pictures.  
" stop" Baz keeps saying but I make a funny face in each one.  
Penny says she going to call a cab.  
So I'm left alone with Baz for a few minutes.  
" You don't have to wear it if you don't want to" I say walking closer to him.  
I slip my hand into his back pocket and say  
" but I do love you in jeans"  
His smile will forever be carved inside of my heart. 

This was so fun to write and I hope you enjoyed!!! I've had this idea for a long time now and I'm so exited that I got to finally share with you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write:)  
> If you have any fanfic ideas let me know !!


End file.
